


P.O.S - The Shadow Prince and the Shadow Princess

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [9]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Chie and Shadow Yukiko, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Shadow Yukiko demonstrates to Shadow Chie how she has broken her other self. But will Shadow Chie be able to hold onto her secret feelings for Yukiko?





	P.O.S - The Shadow Prince and the Shadow Princess

Shadow Yukiko was sitting on her throne in her castle when she heard the door open. It was Shadow Chie who started walking up to her throne.  
“Oh, hello my Prince!” Shadow Yukiko smiled.  
“Hello Yukiko.” Shadow Chie said. “Well, I am just here to say that my plan worked.”  
“Ah, ah, ah.” Shadow Yukiko giggled shaking her finger at Shadow Chie. “You know I’m her Shadow. But in a way you are right. I am her and she is me.  
She got up from her throne.  
“Now, your plan?” Shadow Yukiko asked.  
“I broke my other self!” Shadow Chie.  
“Oh you did?” Shadow Yukiko laughed evilly. “Oh, tell me! Tell me! I knew you could do it!”  
“I set up a reality show based on her life.” Shadow Chie replied.  
“Oh? My Prince's life?” Shadow Yukiko chuckled.  
“At every turn, something would get her, I wouldn't let her be able to collect her thoughts at all!” Shadow Chie explained.  
“What was it like?” Shadow Yukiko smiled, jumping up and down. “A Princess should know about her Prince's life.”  
“I'd spray her with cold water, throw food in her face, cover her in tar.” Shadow Chie smirked.  
“Oh wow...” Shadow Yukiko gasped. “That sounds like you were bullying her and not breaking her to me...”  
“What do you think is breaking?” Shadow Chie questioned.  
“Like making her submit to you through dark truths like I did with myself.” Shadow Yukiko explained, grinning as her yellow eyes glowed. “She’s actually up in a cage slowly breaking and knowing her Prince will never come... And that will break her more...”  
“What dark truths?” Shadow Chie questioned.  
“Well... You should know silly.” Shadow Yukiko laughed. “You tell her stuff that she keeps repressed and torture her with it till she can't take it no more. Yukiko has a few dark truths like actually being scared of men. I know many of her secrets and made her break so easily.”  
Shadow Chie walked up the stairs slowly, approaching Shadow Yukiko.  
“And what is all this then?” Shadow Yukiko asked curiously.  
“I came to see if you still wanted me or not.” Shadow Chie responded, pushing Shadow Yukiko gently.”  
“What makes you think I do?” Shadow Yukiko smirked.  
“Oh, right, you don't really want a brute like me, do you?” Shadow Chie sighed.  
“Well... Kinda... But maybe I like that you're a brute.” Shadow Yukiko laughed blushing.  
“Heh.” Shadow Chie chuckled. “Did you have a change of heart, and actually like me? Or do you just want me at my weakest? Then you can break and brainwash me?”  
Shadow Yukiko approached her, moving close as she stroked Shadow Chie’s cheek.  
“Oh Chie honey, don't you ever wonder why your shadow is a dominatrix and mine is an animal trapped in a cage?” Shadow Yukiko said. “I think you might be mistaking it the wrong way round my Prince...”  
“I know what you're like.” Shadow Chie sighed. “Manipulative... Sneaky...”  
“I guess you’re smarter than your defeated counterpart.” Shadow Yukiko smiled impressed. “Too bad I'll never get to meet her...”  
Shadow Yukiko burst out laughing evilly.  
“So, what were you planning to do to me?” Shadow Chie asked. “Trap me in a cage like Yukiko?”  
“Why... I want to be with my Prince of course.” Shadow Yukiko answered, blushing more.  
“Show me other Yukiko!” She demanded.  
“Oh of course... For you my Prince.” Shadow Yukiko giggled.  
She waved her hand as a large silver cage fell from the dark ceiling in front of Shadow Chie. Inside of the cage was Yukiko, chained up and wearing slave gear including a collar and leash. She was blindfolded and gagged, on all 4's so she couldn’t move.  
“My, my. I am impressed.” Shadow Chie commented. “How'd you get her like that?”  
Shadow Yukiko laughed hilariously. ”Well, remember when I said you have a whipping creature and mines a bird in a cage? It’s not because she wants to be as free as a bird, oh no. It's because she wants to be a stupid slave to a Prince. Isn't that right me!?”  
As Shadow Yukiko shouted to her normal self, Yukiko nodded, her voice muffled.  
“See?!” Shadow Yukiko shouted to Shadow Chie. “That’s how you break someone. This castle is supposed to be a dungeon for her!”  
She chuckled evilly and loudly. Shadow Chie walked up to the cage in front of her. She looked down at Yukiko as she remained still on all 4’s. She opened the cage door. Shadow Yukiko was confused.  
“Come here.” Shadow Chie said.  
“Yes my Prince?” Shadow Yukiko asked, walking up to Shadow Chie.  
Suddenly, Shadow Chie pushed her into the cage with Yukiko and locked the cage.  
“Oh my...” Shadow Yukiko smiled calmly. “What is this brute going to do now?”  
She walked to Yukiko on all 4’s, sitting on Yukiko’s back, crossing her arms and legs.  
“I think that you should go into a nice black empty space for a while...” Shadow Chie replied.  
“What did you just say my Prince?” Shadow Yukiko asked confused.  
She looked down at Yukiko.  
“Did you get what she meant?” She asked Yukiko, slapping her ass hard. “No! Because you’re stupid!”  
“Maybe you should join her.” Shadow Chie smirked.  
“My Prince...” Shadow Yukiko tutted. “You don't know how to control your Princess like I know how to control my Yukiko.”  
She stroked Yukiko’s back, smiling as she rubbed her butt harder on Yukiko’s back.  
“Isn't that right?” She asked Yukiko, as Yukiko nodded frightened.  
Shadow Chie snapped her fingers, the cage rising up a little. Shadow Yukiko’s expression changed, gasping to fright. She couldn’t believe how easy Shadow Chie was controlling the environment.  
“What the...?!” Shadow Yukiko gasped in horror. “This is my castle, not yours. Ho-How?”  
“I have my ways...” Shadow Chie replied.  
“I-I’m in control of me! Not you!” Shadow Yukiko shouted, banging on the cage. “Put me down! And we'll take her together. Chie is too weak to do it by herself.”  
The cage rose up more into the dark, empty ceiling.  
“I think this is needed.” Shadow Chie grinned, refusing the offer.  
“What!?” Shadow Yukiko screamed. “Maybe you’re not my Prince after all!”  
“I don't need a cranky spoiled little Princess...” Shadow Chie admitted.  
“Oh? Then what do you want?” Shadow Yukiko asked.  
“I want to see you scream.” She replied, snapping her fingers loudly as the cage went up into the compete darkness of the ceiling.  
Shadow Yukiko was already screaming. She dropped on the floor of the cage; Yukiko had seemed to disappear and was nowhere to be seen. But that was at the least of Shadow Yukiko’s worries. She was unable to see in the complete darkness, not knowing what was going on. Shadow Chie looked up, laughing as she heard the terrified screams of Shadow Yukiko.  
“Shadow Chie!” She screamed. “Put me down you brute!”  
“Why should I?” Shadow Yukiko Chie shouted back from the ground.  
“I...” Shadow Yukiko started before shouting back at Shadow Chie. “What do you want from me? What do you hope to gain from my screaming? Do you want me like Yukiko?”  
“I want to make sure that I won't be broken by a twisted, spoiled Princess.” Shadow Chie explained. “So I’m going to make sure you break instead!”  
“Fine.” Shadow Yukiko tried to calm down, smiling softly to herself. “Bring me down and do it face to face like I did with Yukiko.”  
“Why? I'm not like you.” Shadow Chie replied.  
“Then... You are weak.” Shadow Yukiko laughed as her eyes shined a darker yellow. “Can't see my face break in front of your brute eyes like a true dom?!”  
She clicked her fingers, as Yukiko appeared again, hanging down from the darkness above Shadow Chie, tied up by chains. She had the blindfold and gag on still Yukiko did not move in the chains.  
“She saw and did everything I told her to. She can't even go back home.” Shadow Yukiko continued. “Thanks to you, Chie will never come to save her. She is doomed forever. On the bright side, at least she never has to work at the Amagi Inn anymore...”  
“Yeah...” Shadow Chie admitted, thinking till she smiled up at the darkness. “Well, I am her Prince.”  
“And?!” Shadow Yukiko screamed. “Are you going to do something about her? Or to me?!”  
Shadow Yukiko screamed more. Shadow Chie looked up, seeing the chained Yukiko, spin downwards near the floor. She took Yukiko’s blindfold off. Yukiko looked at her as her eyes widen muffling.  
“I'm here to help, don't worry.” Shadow Chie calming said, taking of Yukiko’s gag.  
“Chie?” Yukiko asked weakly. “Is that... You?”  
Shadow Chie nodded slightly. Yukiko looked into Shadow Chie’s yellow eyes, gasping for air.  
“Your eyes are like my shadow self?” Yukiko said, struggling weakly in the chains. “Are you... Her Shadow? What did you do to the real Chie!?”  
“Do you want to go up with your shadow or for me to free you?” Shadow Chie responded.  
“Chie!” Shadow Yukiko screamed. “What are you doing to my slave and... Well, the real Chie's slave? That’s what you wanted to be right Yukiko?”  
Yukiko blushed, not sure what to say about that as she nodded, looking away from Shadow Chie.  
“How pathetic!” Shadow Yukiko laughed. “But she enjoys it so it’s ok! That Chie defeated the true Chie. She’s an imposter!”  
Shadow Chie freed Yukiko from the chains, falling into her arms weakly. Shadow Yukiko kept screaming, her eyes glowing a darker yellow.  
“Let's give her a few days to fester in darkness...” Shadow Chie smiled at Yukiko. “Come on, let's go Yukiko.”  
Yukiko looked up at Shadow Chie, holding onto her softly as she closed her eyes due to weakness.  
“My Prince!” Shadow Yukiko. “You’ll know what she'll become! She is MINE. She belongs to ME!”  
She screamed into the darkness, her screams fading away from Shadow Chie’s and Yukiko’s ears. The whole ceiling envelops with the darkness as it slowly consumes the room. Shadow Chie left the castle with Yukiko in her arms.

A few days later, Shadow Chie returned to the castle throne room, seeing the darkness dying down, back up towards the roof.  
“Hello?” Shadow Chie called out.  
There was no answer, the darkness still moving up at the ceiling. Shadow Chie waved her hand making the darkness disappear. She saw Shadow Yukiko fall from the ceiling, landing face first in front of her.  
“Yukiko?” She asked curiously.  
“Urgh...” Shadow Yukiko struggled, moving her head a tiny bit in her direction.  
“I would've thought you'd mutate or something from that.” She said.  
“Urgh... No... No Miss... Chie...” Shadow Yukiko weakly replied.  
“How do you feel?” She questioned. “What happened to you?”  
“I’m... So... Weak... Like I’m about... To die.... Miss Ch-Chie...” Shadow Yukiko struggled to respond. “You... You left me... To rot in the darkness... Miss Chie. I stopped moving... After a couple of days as it hit me... Miss Chie...”  
“What hit you?” She asked.  
“The darkness...” Shadow Yukiko replied. “It enveloped me and I felt someone’s power... Taking my own power... Miss Chie... Where's Yukiko...? You've... Been gone for a while, Miss Chie.”  
“What did the power feel like?” Shadow Chie tilted her head in confusion.  
“Dominant... Like a brute was punching me from everywhere...” Shadow Yukiko explained, panting a little as she tried to move her arms and legs. “A little icy too... Like... Your specialism Miss Chie.”  
“Huh, I'll have to look into that...” She said. “Yukiko is in her world, caring for her Chie...”  
“Chie's... Alive? I thought you defeated her...” She smirked a little before coughing.  
“I didn’t kill her. I have a conscious after all...” Shadow Chie explained.  
“Wow... I am surprised...” She giggled weakly. “I thought for sure Yukiko would be... what she was wanting to be. Urgh... You are different from others...”  
“Huh?” Shadow Chie gasped a little.  
“Y-You are a different Shadow from all the others Miss Chie.” She smiled. “You broke your other self. But then you let her go, saving Yukiko and defeating me Miss Chie. Most of us Shadows end up defeating our other self’s for good.”  
“Uh huh...” Shadow Chie nodded. “Does this castle have a kitchen or something? You should get some food.”  
Shadow Yukiko nodded weakly. Shadow Chie helped her off the floor and went into the kitchen together. She sat Shadow Yukiko down on a seat, heading to the fridge. She went back to Shadow Yukiko, giving her food she found from the fridge.  
“Tell me about what you felt in the darkness.” Shadow Chie said calmly.  
“It felt like I was being pushed and shoved around. I couldn't do anything.” She explained. “It was so dark, I felt like I was abused... And whipping. It felt like I was being whipped for hours Miss Chie.”  
“Did you hear any voices?” Shadow Chie asked.  
“A quiet one.” She answered. But... I didn't catch what it said. I think it was saying my name and your name multiple times Miss Chie...”  
“Just eat, and get some rest.” Shadow Chie smiled softly.  
“Yes... Ok Miss Chie.” She smiled gently, eating a little bit of the food before drifting off quickly into slumber.  
Shadow Chie walked back into the throne room, waiting for these voices Shadow Yukiko spoke about. She wondered towards a small patch of darkness near the throne itself.  
“Miss... Chie...” A voice moaned softly.  
She heard Shadow Yukiko from the kitchen saying those two words over and over again in her sleep. She looked at the darkness. It suddenly began to glow purple, whispering a distorted voice. She tried to make out what the voices were saying, hearing Shadow Yukiko in the background.  
“Stupid...” The distorted voice spoke. “Yukiko... You... Yukiko... Pathetic... Chie... Good... Obey... Chie.... Miss Chie.... Bad... Yukiko...”  
“Is someone there?” Shadow Chie asked curiously, listening carefully at the voices, unable to make out most of the words.  
“Chie... Superior... Yukiko... Inferior... Supreme... Miss Chie... Hehehe...” The voice laughed.  
“Show yourself!” Shadow Chie shouted out.  
From the darkness, Shadow Chie saw a silhouette of someone that looked like Yukiko but with wings, smiling widely with a big red grin. Shadow Chie heard whispers from the darkness.  
“Obey... Miss Chie... Yukiko inferior...” The voices whispered.  
“Miss... Chie...” Shadow Yukiko moaned from the next room.  
Shadow Chie was on alert as the darkness voices began to laugh. She suddenly saw the silhouette zoom across the room heading into the kitchen, laughing.  
“Hey!” Shadow Chie screamed, running to the kitchen, following the silhouette.  
But when she entered the kitchen, she saw the silhouette sitting on Shadow Yukiko’s lap. Getting a better look, Shadow Chie realised it looked just like Shadow Yukiko! The other Yukiko stroked Shadow Yukiko’s hair as she slept.  
“Who are you?!” Shadow Chie asked.  
“I’m her mutated self.” The other Yukiko laughed, flapping her wings. “Isn't she cute when she moans your name?”  
She blew into her ear as Shadow Yukiko moaned in her sleep more. “Miss Chie...”  
She got off Shadow Yukiko’s lap, moving behind her and massaging her shoulders.  
“What do you want?” Shadow Chie demanded.  
“Oh yes thank you Chie. Well Shadow Chie. You can never be the real one.” The other Yukiko smirked. “Thanks to your weird personality as a Shadow and Shadow Yukiko’s evil, I have been born. All I want to do is make Shadow Yukiko weaker so I can be stronger.”  
She leant near Shadow Yukiko’s ear whispering: “Miss Chie... Miss Chie... obey Miss Chie...”  
“Don't listen to her Yukiko!” Shadow Chie pleaded.  
Shadow Yukiko kept sleeping, moaning Shadow Chie’s name more.  
“But Chie this is what you wanted from her.” The other Yukiko laughed. “To be broken and be your slave, just like her other self. As that happens, I grow stronger and more powerful. My words are fused into her head. Listen to her moan your name! Isn't it wonderful to be loved? To be a brute and a dominant woman?”  
She walked around Shadow Yukiko, whispering in her ear again as she moaned. “Must obey Miss Chie. Superior. I’m pathetic. Miss Chie...”  
“And when you have a lot of power, then what?” Shadow Chie asked.  
“Well. I'll control this world of course!” The other Yukiko smiled. “I'll have the power to snatch people from the real world and you can be happy in this castle with your little slave.  
She stroked Shadow Yukiko’s cheek as she repeats the words of Miss Chie.  
“I won't let you.” Shadow Chie exclaimed.  
“Hm? Ok then.” The other Yukiko smirked. “If you really want to pick a fight with me then go ahead... But I have already won. I have powers that you cannot comprehend.”  
“What!?” Shadow Chie screamed confused.  
The other Yukiko chuckled as she opened her eyes wide. Shadow Chie looked into her eyes and suddenly stopped moving. Both their eyes glowed red.  
“You are a dominant woman for your slave!” The other Yukiko commanded.  
“I am a dominant woman for my slave...” Shadow Chie repeated.  
“That was too easy...” The other Yukiko sighed, getting up and kissing Shadow Chie. “You and your slave will stay in this castle forever. You can make each other happy while I rule this world and enslave everyone and everything in existence!”  
As the other Yukiko kissed Shadow Chie, her mind was imprinted in what the other Yukiko had just said. The other Yukiko walked out of the castle as all Shadow Chie could think about was dominating her spoilt princess.  
“I am just too powerful you see?” The other Yukiko giggled. “You should’ve taken Shadow Yukiko’s advice and take her face on instead of using the darkness. As you can see, that doesn’t always go as planned. Now you two... Have fun.”  
She let out one final laugh before shutting the castle doors, locking Shadow Yukiko and Shadow Chie in for all eternity...


End file.
